


El libro de los Mundos

by The13thVessel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The13thVessel/pseuds/The13thVessel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varios jóvenes son obligados a jugar a un extraño juego tras obtener superpoderes cuyo castigo si pierden es la destrucción del mundo tal y cómo lo conocemos</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Milagros

Las historias comienzan de una manera muy simple. Puede ser un simple encuentro entre dos personas, otras veces puede ser por comenzar un viaje.

Otras historias pueden empezar de manera más compleja. Una guerra entre ángeles y demonios con niños de por medio, o quizás también con cinco demonios despertando a la vez.

Esta historia comienza de manera sencilla. Podría decirse que nació a base de pequeños milagros que se conectaban unos con otros, completando poco a poco una aventura que unos jóvenes estaban a punto de iniciar.

**— 5 de Septiembre, 23:16 de la noche —**

Un joven caminaba haciendo eses por la calle, su estado evidenciaba que estaba bastante borracho, murmurando para sí mismo. 

—Maldita sea, Blanca, me dijiste que yo era con quien querías estar-hic-por siempre, no con ese estúpido, Eduar-hic-do, como le vea le voy a meter un navajazo que va a saber quién es el -hic- Jony y por qué no debe meterse conmigo ni robarme lo que me pertenece.

No le importaba que la gente le mirase o que se apartasen de su camino con una cara que reflejaba un poco de asco, lo que le importaba era llegar a casa y dormir un poco para poder descansar. Como estaba tan embriagado e inmerso en sus pensamientos, no fue capaz de darse cuenta de un extraño movimiento a su alrededor, algo vigilando todos sus movimientos desde las sombras.

Jony decidió atajar por un callejón hacia su casa, atravesaba un par de bloques bastante grandes y podía llegar cinco minutos antes a casa. Fue cuando le vino la primera arcada y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para vomitar; tras vaciar todo su estómago, volvió a girarse para continuar su camino cuando vio cómo un perro negro le estaba observando. 

Parecía un Elkhound totalmente negro, con un brillo rojizo en los ojos.

—Joder, qué perro más feo, ¿no? Venga chucho, fuera, fuera —según acercó la mano para hacer que se fuese, una especie de látigo negro salió de entre su pelaje y le agarró la mano— ¿Q-qué?¿Qué es esto, una especie de puta broma? ¡Ayuda, joder, alguien!

No obstante nadie le escuchó, lo único que quedó en el callejón fue la gorra que llevaba puesta y una botella de cerveza rota.

**— 6 de Septiembre, 8:03 de la mañana —**

“…avistamientos de extrañas criaturas a lo largo del país, y en algunas zonas de Europa. De momento la policía asegura que todo son habladurías y que no habría nada de lo que preocuparse”.

En la televisión del comedor estaban puestas las noticias de la mañana, aún había muy pocos estudiantes en la residencia, el curso empezaría en una semana pero ya estaban allí aquellos que vivían lejos.

Un chico con el pelo rubio, de ojos azules y con gafas miraba las noticias mientras desayunaba un bol de cereales, cuando alguien se sentó a su lado, un chico con el pelo rizado y gafas, que se estaba sirviendo un bol de cereales de chocolate. Se quedó mirando al chico rubio fijamente a los ojos tras servirse los cereales para decirle algo.

—¡Chocolatean la leche! —gritó enseñando el bol de cereales, provocando que el rubio diese un salto en la silla.

—Joder, Volke, que estaba viendo las noticias, que estaban interesantes —dijo, colocándose las gafas.

—Naaaaah, los domingos apenas dan noticias de verdad, además ¿por qué no está puesto el canal de dibujos? Yo no soy persona sin mis dibujos, ¿qué voy a hacer sin mi ración de Bob Esponja, Helmuth?

—¿Verla por internet?

—No es lo mismo, no tiene tanta magia.

—Claro, claro, oye, ¿cuándo decías que llegaban Jenn e Isma?

—Se supone que esta tarde, pero no estoy muy seguro.

—Oh, guay, guay, bueno, yo ya acabé así que me voy a dar una vuelta.

—Eso, abandóname, Helmuth, como hacen todos —Volke fingió que lloraba mientras Helmuth salía del comedor.

Volke centró su atención en las noticias, dónde preguntaban a la gente qué opinaban de los avistamientos que había últimamente de extrañas criaturas, aunque ellos no le daban mucha credibilidad. La verdad es que Volke sí se lo creía, al fin y al cabo, días antes, se enfrentó con una de ellas, a la par que descubrió alguna clase de poder que le hacía moverse más rápido de lo habitual. Claro que eso era un secreto, y no se lo iba a contar a nadie.

Al mismo tiempo, en otra mesa, tres chicos conversaban animadamente sobre cuales eran sus planes para el siguiente año escolar, eran dos chicas y un chico, una de ellas llevaba el pelo algo corto, castaño y la otra el pelo largo y ondulado, el chico tenía el pelo rizado, aunque algo corto, y se atisbaba una pequeña sombra de barba que se estaba dejando crecer.

—El caso es, Andy, que no tienes razón — dijo el chico dirigiéndose a la chica de pelo ondulado.

—¿Cómo que no, Hache? Habría que estar ciego para ver que ambos se aman, ¡SE A-M-A-N! —gritaba la tal Andy señalando un dibujo de dos personajes con piel gris que se besaban.

—Eso es un dibujo hecho por ti anoche, que me lo ha dicho Saisha —Hache miró a la chica de pelo corto, que estaba mirando el plato con tortitas que tenía enfrente.

—Yo lo único que sé, es que esto me va a hacer feliz, y me llamo Aisha, no Saisha, estúpido —dijo Aisha antes de lanzarse a devorar las tortitas.

—Pero, pero, pero…—Andy miraba a Hache y después a su dibujo, con una cara triste.

—Es igual, déjalo, se aman, seguro —comentó Hache para callar a la chica.

—YAYYYY, GRACIAS HACHE ERES EL MEJOR —Andy se lanzó desde su silla para abrazar a su amigo.

—No, no, para, para, me alegro mucho que me quieras pero no hacen falta los abrazos.

Tras dar cuenta de su desayuno, los tres amigos se fijaron en las noticias y se miraron, los tres sabían que esas criaturas existían, a cada uno le había atacado una criatura distinta varios días antes, al mismo tiempo, cada uno descubrió que era capaz de usar algún tipo de poder para poder deshacerse de ellas, aunque no sabían qué se debía a qué cosa.

¿El despertar de sus poderes ocurrió por la aparición de las criaturas? ¿O las criaturas aparecieron tras despertar sus poderes?

Era algo que debían descubrir, juntos.


	2. Despertar

**Volke**

\--27 de Agosto. 21:56--

 

Volke volvía hacia su casa; se estaba haciendo de noche y quería poder viciar un poco a algún juego de su ordenador cuando llegase, quizás al Terraria, le apetecía crear alguna casa y ver si conseguía invocar y cargarse a algún jefe fuerte.

 

El bolsillo de su pantalón vibró un poco, alguien le estaría enviando mensajes, quizás fuese Jenn o Isma. Sacó el móvil para mirar quién le estaba hablando.

 

Era Helmuth, le estaba contando lo que estaba viendo en uno de los juegos que se estaba pasando.

 

"Tíiiio, no sabía que la música de este juego fuese tan buena." Ese chico estaba obsesionado con las bandas sonoras de los juegos.

 

"¿Por qué parte vas?"

 

"Voy por la obra de teatro, cuando travisten al protagonista para que haga de princesa"

 

"Esa escena es la polla, ya verás, ya"

 

Guardó el móvil y siguió andando. Su casa no estaba muy lejos del centro de Madrid, apenas a veinte minutos en tren, tenía que llegar a la estación y podría relajarse por lo que quedaba de día.

 

Llevaba un buen rato sintiendo como si alguien le vigilase, se giró un par de veces, pero no vio a nadie, aparte de los cientos de personas que había en la Gran Vía.

 

—Serán imaginaciones mías. —se encogió de hombros y continuó caminando con los cascos puestos.

 

Continuó subiendo la calle pero la sensación de que le vigilaban no se terminaba de ir, por lo que decidió callejear metiéndose por distintos callejones para despistar a aquella persona que le estuviese siguiendo. 

Caminaba por un callejón bastante largo cuando notó cómo algo le placaba con fuerza y le tiraba al suelo. Cuando se levantó para gritar un par de cosas al gilipollas que le embistió, se fijó que lo que le había placado no era una persona. Parecía más bien un malamute de Alaska, con el pelaje bastante oscuro y con los ojos de color carmesí.

—¿Pero qué coño me estás contando? —Volke miraba atentamente al perro, que le estaba gruñendo—. Qué clase de perro tiene tanta fuerza.

El malamute avanzó un poco hacia Volke, gruñendo cada vez con más fuerza. Volke se giró para irse por dónde había venido cuando notó que algo le agarraba con fuerza el brazo y empezó a tirar de él. Era un tentáculo gris que le había salido al animal de un lateral.

El perro tiró con fuerza del tentáculo para volver a lanzar al suelo a Volke, pero en esta ocasión Volke también hizo fuerza hacia el lado contrario.

Se oyó un pequeño "chak" y también un ruido bastante fuerte al caerse varias cajas y un contenedor de basura. 

Volke estaba ahora a metros del perro, el cual gemía de dolor. El chico se dio cuenta de que en la mano tenía el tentáculo, que aún se movía.

—¿Lo quieres? Te lo devuelvo —Fue en el momento en el que Volke se lanzó a dar un puñetazo al perro cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Se estaba moviendo demasiado deprisa.

El perro se incorporó, pero apenas pudo hacer nada frente a la lluvia de puñetazos que le pegó Volke a gran velocidad. Cuando el chico terminó, lo que quedaba del animal era apenas una masa informe negra que recordaba más al petróleo que a un perro. Al poco tiempo, la mancha desapareció.

Volke seguía sin creerse lo que acaba de pasar, ¿le acababa de atacar un perro que parecía sacado del infierno? ¿Había conseguido superpoderes? Tenía que probarlo.

Salió corriendo hacia un lado del callejón y en segundos se estampó con la fachada de enfrente de la salida del callejón. No se lo podía creer, ¡era como si fuese Sonic! 

Cogió el móvil y envió un mensaje a Jenn.

"No te vas a creer lo que me acaba de pasar".

 

**Hache y Aisha**

 

\--29 de Agosto. 14:24--

Hache había aprovechado que estaban acabando las vacaciones para hacer un par de visitas a algunos amigos que tenía por toda España. En ese momento estaba visitando a su amiga Aisha en Córdoba, después de la visita seguramente volviese a casa a preparar la maleta para irse a vivir a la residencia durante el curso que iba a empezar.

Aisha miró a Hache, que estaba pensativo mirando el lejano alminar de la mezquita de la ciudad.

—Hache, ¿me estás escuchando? 

El chico volvió a prestar atención a la castaña.

—Perdón, perdón, que me he empanado, ¿qué decías?

La chica suspiró por tener que volver a repetir lo que le acababa de decir.

—Decía que si te apetece dar una vuelta por la ciudad antes de ir a comer a algún restaurante.

—Ah, sí, sí, disculpa, es que estaba pensando en unas cosas que tenía que hacer al volver a casa, no te preocupes.

Comenzaron a andar por el casco antiguo de Córdoba, con Aisha explicando brevemente los distintos lugares que visitaban.

Cuando giraron hacia un pequeño callejón para salir por la puerta de Almodóva, se percataron que algo les estaba siguiendo. 

—Aisha, hazme caso, no te gires y sigue caminando, que nos está siguiendo algo.

—Cómo que siguiendo, el qué, ¿algún yonki? 

—No, parece más bien... —El joven se giró disimuladamente para verificar qué les estaba siguiendo—, ¿un perro?

Ambos pararon y se fijaron en el animal que les estaba siguiendo, tenía pinta de ser un pastor alemán con un pelaje bastante oscuro.

—¡OOOOOH, PERRITO, PERRITO! —La joven se acercó a toda velocidad al perro, acariciando con cariño su pelaje—. Vamos Hache, aprovecha tu también, que es bastante manso.

—La verdad es que si es bastan—No pudo terminar la frase, algo se le abalanzó hacia la cara, con un sonido de alas, le arañó la cara y se fue—. Qué narices, ¿qué ha sido eso?

Pudo ver cómo un cuervo grande se posaba en una cornisa cercana y se preparaba para lanzarse hacia él.

—Ah, no, eso sí que no.—Se preparó para saltar y atrapar al cuervo cuando se lanzase a por él...

Y acabó en la propia cornisa, a varios metros del suelo, al lado del cuervo.

Aisha por su lado seguía acariciando al can, ajena a todo, cuando se fijó en unos extraños bultos que tenía el perro a los costados.

—¿Qué es esto, estás enfermo, pequeño?

Con un rápido movimiento, el perro mordió la mano de Aisha y pegó un salto hacia atrás, desplegando un par de látigos de carne oscura desde los costados.

Aisha seguía mirando al perro en shock, agarrando con fuerza la mano que le había mordido, donde la sangre no paraba de manar. 

El pastor alemán comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, gruñendo y moviendo los látigos con mucha rapidez.

Hache mientras tanto seguía intentando capturar al cuervo, que volaba de una cornisa a otra, intentando escapar de él mientras Hache aparecía a escasos metros suyos cada vez que el pájaro se movía, no entendía nada.

—Maldito pájaro, o te vas o te quedas, pero no me marees.

El cuervo volvió a fijarse en él, por un segundo parecía que iba a abalanzarse hacia él de nuevo cuando algo le hizo girar la cabeza y salir volando hacia otro sitio. 

A Hache le estaba costando asimilar todo lo que había pasado, sobre todo la parte en la que estaba en una cornisa a varios metros del suelo. Mirando hacia abajo pudo ver al perro avanzando hacia Aisha con la especie de látigos girando. 

—¡Aisha!

El perro se abalanzó hacia Aisha, la cual subió sus brazos para intentar proteger su cara del ataque.

Se oyó un sonido de chapoteo y algo cayéndose, al abrir los ojos Aisha pudo ver la cabeza del perro cortada cerca suyo y una especie de muro rojo entre ella y el cuerpo del perro, el cual de vez en cuando daba espasmos antes de convertirse en una especie de mancha negra. 

El muro entonces se convirtió en un líquido rojo que fluyó de vuelta a las heridas abiertas de Aisha. Era su sangre.

Su sangre le había protegido.

—Aisha, ayuda para bajar....

La chica se fijó en que Hache estaba en una cornisa. 

—Hache... cómo narices has llegado hasta ahí.

 

**¿?**

 

\--29 de Agosto. 16:05--

El cuervo se posó en el hombro de la figura, la cual le acarició.

—Bueno, parece que la mayoría ya han despertado sus poderes, por lo que dentro de poco podremos empezar el juego.

Su cara estaba tapada por una sombra, como la gran parte de su cuerpo, sólo podían verse unas botas oscuras.

La figura estaba sentada en una especie de trono, en una sala pobremente iluminada, rodeada de veintiún sillas distintas, numeradas del I al XXI, exceptuando el propio trono. No todas las sillas estaban ocupadas en ese momento, solamente dos.

—Y bien, ¿nosotros cuando entramos en acción? —La voz que habló sonaba profunda y grave, aunque parecía más un rugido que otra cosa.

—Oh, paciencia, paciencia, ya tendrás tiempo para extender tus alas y jugar con los pequeños peones, pero todo conlleva su tiempo. Primero haremos que se fortalezcan, y después... Después cada uno podréis cazar a todos los que queráis, sin ningún problema.

—¿Y falta mucho para eso? —En esta ocasión habló una voz femenina, con un tono algo autoritario. 

—No creo, como mucho un par de meses, pero primero debo preparar los hechizos y acumular la magia suficiente para que podamos empezar la primera fase de nuestro plan —La figura del trono se levantó—. Pero bueno, mientras tanto deberíais buscar algún pasatiempo, que no incumba a los jugadores, o tendré que castigaros por romper las reglas de nuestro trato.

La persona que antes estaba sentada en el trono se desvaneció de la sala, con el cuervo aún posado en su hombro.

—Bueno, Mario, dime ¿qué opinas de todo esto? —La voz autoritaria se dulcificó un poco al hablar hacia la otra figura que estaba sentada.

—Bueno, ahora estoy aburrido, pero estoy seguro que cuando empiece el juego, ambos podremos divertirnos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que nos espera al final si ganamos. —El locutor de la voz grave se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia una de las puertas que rodeaban la sala.

Una pequeña luz iluminó parte de su cuerpo, allá donde se podía ver piel podía observarse también que una serie de escamas rojas protegían sus manos y parte de su brazo.

—Sin duda esto va a ser divertido, créeme, Bec, créeme.


	3. Poder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prometí subirlo el día 27 pero hubo X problemas que me lo impidieron, pero mejor tarde que nunca (?)

**Ismael**

–7 de septiembre–

Ismael caminaba por uno de los jardines que había cerca de la residencia donde se quedaría el próximo año estudiando, aprovechaba que era pronto para dar un pequeño paseo matutino, para hacerse a la zona.

Una ligera brisa movía su pelo rubio, algo corto, mientras veía cómo alguien leía un libro tirado en una zona de césped cercana, su amigo Helmuth. Se acercó a él para poder hablar un rato.

—No me puedo creer que hayas madrugado para ponerte a leer —el rubio apartó la mirada del libro para poder prestar atención a su amigo— ,y mucho menos en vacaciones.

Helmuth se rió ante el comentario de su amigo.

—No lo he podido evitar, hace muy buen tiempo y qué mejor manera de aprovecharlo que hacer el vago todo el día en el césped.

—No sé, puedes quedarte en la cama, por ejemplo, no sé cómo lo verás tú.

—Hmm, no, no lo veo, la verdad. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú?

Ismael se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de su amigo

—Dando un paseo, no mucho más, lo mismo voy luego con Volke a dar una vuelta si te apetece venir.

—Nah, hoy no, pero gracias por la oferta. Si no te importa voy a seguir leyendo un rato más, luego nos vemos para comer.

—Vale, hasta luego.

—Hasta luego.

El joven se despidió de Helmuth. La verdad es que prefería que su amigo no fuese luego por la tarde con él y con Volke. Ambos tenían que hablar de un tema algo serio, acerca de los extraños animales que estaban atacando a la gente además de otra cosa extraña.

Ambos habían despertado poderes la vez que uno de esos animales les atacaron, mientras que Volke había adquirido una velocidad sobrehumana, Ismael había conseguido manejar las sombras y poder darles forma; una noche pudieron hablar de ello por Internet cuando salió el tema, pero ese día lo podrían hacer cara a cara, y junto a otra amiga que había sufrido el ataque de esos animales: Yenn.  
Abrió la puerta del bloque de dormitorios donde se hospedaba Volke y entró, decidido a poder encontrar alguna conexión entre los poderes y las extrañas criaturas que les atacaron.

**Aisha**

–7 de septiembre–

Aisha salió corriendo de su habitación. Se había quedado dormida y tenía planes con Hache y Andrea para presentarles a una amiga que había venido a verla aprovechando que ese fin de semana aún no habían empezado las clases.

Salió de la residencia de mujeres en dirección a la plaza de entrada de la residencia. La plaza era un gran círculo, con estatuas de mármol que representaban a antiguos dioses griegos y una gran fuente en medio que representaba a Prometeo llevando el fuego a los humanos. Al lado de la fuente le estaban esperando Hache y su amiga Andrea, listos para salir un rato de la residencia.

—Me parece que a alguien se le han pegado un poco las sábanas —Comentó su amigo, dando pequeños golpes al reloj que portaba en la muñeca. –, es la primera vez que veo que alguien duerma más que Andrea.

—Eso es mentira! —Exclamó la mencionada. —Yo no duermo tanto… creo…

—Me he quedado dormida porque no ha sonado la alarma, menos cachondeo, que vamos a llegar tarde.

Los tres jóvenes salieron por la puerta principal de la residencia. La residencia estaba situada a las afueras de la ciudad de Navacerrada, dónde el año pasado habían construido una nueva universidad. Fue allí donde los amigos decidieron ir a estudiar, era relativamente barata y además tenían acceso a una residencia cercana bastante asequible.

Según salieron y se dirigían a la parada del bus, Hache chocó con una persona. Era un chico alto, algo robusto, con el pelo negro corto y gafas, detrás suya había una chica de pelo negro rizado que le acompañaba, esta llevaba gafas también, además de una larga bufanda con dos tonos distintos de azul.

—Presta atención por donde vas —Le reprendió el hombre.

—Pero bueno, y tú muestra un poco de educación al hablar a la gente, anormal.

—Perdona, ¿qué me has dicho? —El chico de gafas dio un paso hacia adelante y se encaró hacia Hache.

—Venga, Mario, déjale anda, que no se ha dado cuenta, no empieces. –La chica que acompañaba a Mario le agarró y apartó al chico de la cara de Hache.

—Hmpf, considera hoy tu día de suerte, chaval, en otras circunstancias ya estarías en el suelo, da gracias a que hoy tenga prisa.

El chico se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando en dirección contraria a la que los chicos iban. Su amiga no le siguió, estaba mirando a los demás.

—Perdonad a mi amigo, a veces se enciende demasiado rápido y no controla su humor, hoy está un poco nervioso, no se lo tengáis en cuenta.

—No… no pasa nada —Aisha respondió en nombre de los tres amigos, ya que Andrea estaba mirando con miedo como Mario se iba alejando y Hache estaba observándole cabreado.

—De nuevo, lo sentimos, no queríamos asustar a tu amiga ni molestar a su amigo, a veces no sa-

—¡BEC! Que tenemos prisa, ven ya, les has perdido perdón, no pierdas el tiempo con ellos.

La chica resopló y se reunió con su amigo. Hache se quedó mirando un rato más al chico mientras se alejaba.

—Creo que quiero partir la cara a ese tío.

—Ya lo harás otro día, que Callie está llegando ya y hay que ir a por ella.

Aisha cogió a sus amigos y les arrastró calle abajo para coger el autobús que les llevaría al centro del pueblo para ir a recoger a su amiga.

**Lib**

–7 de septiembre–

Un grito resonó por el descampado seguido del sonido de algo cayendo al suelo. La zona no estaba muy bien iluminada, únicamente un par de farolas que atravesaban la zona, además de una tenue luz que provenía de las estrellas; en el descampado se podían distinguir tres figuras, una en el suelo, y las otras dos un poco más alejadas.

—Hey, hey, tranquila, todo esto ha pasado porque os habéis puesto demasiado nerviosas y no queríais escucharme, ¿verdad que no va a volver a pasar?

El dueño de la voz era un hombre que se acercaba a una muchacha que intentaba huir. Detrás de ambos la figura que estaba en el suelo gemía de dolor. Tras avanzar un poco, la chica que intentaba alejarse del chico convocó una espada de la nada y se la lanzó. El joven consiguió esquivarla y comenzó a avanzar más rápido hacia la joven.

—Sí, sí, justo un poder como este es el que necesito… Hagamos un trato, ¿vale?

La chica le miró, sin entender lo que decía.

—¿Perdón?

—Sí, sí, un trato, verás, me cedes tu poder y yo os prometo que no os haré daño a ninguna de las dos con mis poderes, me iré y no volveréis a saber de mí nunca más, ¿qué te parece?

La joven miró a su compañera, que estaba tirada en el suelo.

—No le creas Megu, seguro que es mentira… —Consiguió decir a duras penas la chica que estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

—¿De verdad me prometes que no nos pasará nada?

—Oh, sí, sí, lo juro, debo ser fiel a mi palabra de hecho, entonces… ¿hay trato?

—No, Megu, no lo hagas.

—¿Nos podremos ir sin ningún problema y podré poner a salvo a mi amiga?

El joven tendió la mano a Megu.

—Prometido, y si no, no me llamo Lib.

—De acuerdo… 

Megu dio la mano a Lib y sintió una punzada de dolor a la vez que sentía como sus fuerzas le abandonaban.

—Oh, por cierto, una cosa que se me olvidaba…—Comentó Lib mientras el cuerpo de la amiga de Megu comenzó a arder con llamas azules—prometí que no os haría nada con mis poderes, sin embargo…

Megu notó un dolor en el cuello y su cabeza cayó al suelo, Lib se agachó para hablar a la cabeza de la joven.

—Nunca dije nada de haceros algo con poderes de otras personas, ¿verdad?

Todo se apagó mientras Megu escuchaba la risa del joven ante sus propias palabras.

**Helmuth**

–7 de septiembre–

Helmuth miraba las estrellas a través de la ventana de su habitación. No paraba de pensar en las cosas que había visto en las noticias. Los ataques de esas criaturas no sólo le habían ocurrido a él, le estaba ocurriendo a un montón más de gente, y algunos habían desaparecido. Él sin embargo, pudo enfrentarse a aquella especie de perro gracias a que una especie de daga apareció en su mano de forma mágica.

¿Acababa de pensar mágica? No tenía sentido, la magia técnicamente no era real, claro que… de qué otra forma se podía definir a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Bueno, sobrenatural quizás, pero eso sólo explicaba los extraños monstruos, no las armas que aparecían de repente en la mano.

Porque además era eso, desde el ataque de aquella criatura, era capaz de materializar prácticamente cualquier cosa que pensase, aparecía sin más, de la nada. Puf. Y ahí tenías una espada, o un barco de juguete, o incluso un libro.

Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que encontrar a gente con poderes como los suyos, e investigar qué estaba ocurriendo, pero necesitaba empezar por alguna parte, creía saber cómo.

Una espada se materializó en sus manos. Era hora de ir a cazar monstruos.


End file.
